


I'd Take A Bullet For You

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Smut, Yelling, semi-rough sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: You take a bullet for the Englishman, Mick Davies. But he wasn't all that happy about it..Things get a little more heated than expected when the two of you are finally alone....





	I'd Take A Bullet For You

You had just come back from a hunt with Mick and the Winchester brothers. You ended up taking a bullet for Mick, and he wasn’t all that happy about it.

_You had just stabbed what felt like your millionth rouge demon when you heard a gun cock behind you. You turned to see Mick on the other end of the barrel, eyes wide and scared. You acted fast, your heart pounding as you pushed Mick out of the way and grabbing the gun, pushing it away. The demon pulled the trigger, successfully putting a bullet right next to where your heart was. You let out a yell as you pulled on the gun, pulling the demon into your blade before pushing his dead body away._

__

__

_You fell to the ground in pain as you heard the sound of gravel move. You looked over with blurry vision to see what looked like Mick crawling quickly over to your side. You heard a ringing in your ear as you saw Mick’s lips moving. You only could hear a muffled voice as your vision went dark._

You had woken up in the seat of the car, completely healed other than a scar. Castiel apparently had shown up at some point and could only heal you so much. You didn’t mind the scar, you had plenty more all over your body from being a hunter. Mick, however, was furious. He didn’t speak the entire drive back to the base. You would look over to see his jaw clench and unclench and his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. When you got back to base, the two of you went straight to the briefing room to type out the report, which upon finding Ketch there, you ended up giving an oral report. As soon as you were done and Ketch had left the room, Mick placed his hands on the glass table, refusing to look at you.

“What were you thinking?” You raised your eyebrow at him from where you were seated on the table top. You leaned back on your hands, sure to leave a few fingerprints. “What do you mean?” He looked up at you, anger filling his eyes. “You could have _died_ out there! Hell, you almost did!” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. “Seriously, Mick? If I didn’t save your life, _you_ would have died. I’m not going to apologize for doing the right thing.” Mick growled and slammed his hand against the table before gripping his hair. You watched him pace back and fourth before taking off his suit jacket and rolling his sleeves up. He walked over and lazily placed the jacket on the chair before resuming the pacing. “You were completely and undoubtedly reckless. If the angel hadn’t shown up, we would have been burning your body.” Your blood started to boil. You were just doing your job and saving his life. And he was mad at _you_? 

“Mick, as I said before I’m not going to apologize for saving your life. I’m not going to apologize for taking that bullet. If I could go back and do it differently, I wouldn’t. I’d save you over and over again.” Mick ran his hand down his face before turning to you.

“You almost died!”

“But I didn’t!” 

“It was completely irresponsible!”

“I can handle myself, Mick!”

“Obviously, you can’t considering you _almost got yourself killed!_ ”

“Why do you care so much!?” Mick stopped pacing to look at you. The two of you were red in the face from anger. Mick shook his head and let out a huff before taking long strides towards you. Before you could get out another word, Mick had both of his hands on either side of your face and pulled you in for a kiss. You sat there frozen, your heart pounding against your ribs as you try to process what’s going on. Mick stepped closer to you, his legs in between yours as he deepened the kiss. You reach up, kissing back just as hard as he was and ran your fingers across his stubble. Your fingers found their way into his short dark locks, giving it a little tug and earning a moan from the man. When he pulled away, he reached down and pulled your torn and bloody tank top over your head, leaving you in your equally torn and bloody sports bra.

You got to work on his dark gray button-down shirt when he pulled you in for another kiss. You slipped the shirt down his shoulders as he slipped his tongue in your mouth and let out a moan at the feeling. He pulled on your sports bra, successfully getting it over your head before his hands gripped your breasts. You pulled away from the kiss with a whimper as he rolled his thumbs over your sensitive nipples. You worked at his belt and pants, pulling them down to mid-thigh. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pull him into you as you reach up and pull his hair again. You felt his growing cock twitch against your aching pussy.

Mick pulled open your belt and pants as well before slipping a hand inside to run his fingers through your wet folds. You placed your hands on his shoulders as you bit your lip, trying not to be too loud. He rested his forehead against yours as he let out a low moan. “God, y/n.” He dipped his fingers inside, immediately curling them. Your hips rolled in sync with his achingly slow fingers. “Mick, please.” He leaned in and kissed you as he slid your pants and soaked underwear down your legs before pushing his boxers down. You pulled him against you, his cock sliding against your clit and chest pressed flat against you. You roll your hips, letting out a gasp at the sensation. Mick reached down and guided his cock to your entrance and slid in with ease. You dug your nails into his shoulders, forcing a gasp from the English man.

“F-fuck, Mick.” You moaned his name as he didn’t hold back. He pounded into you, his hand weaving into your hair as he bent down to leave small nips on your shoulder. “You could have died, love.” A hand came down to your clit, rubbing in harsh circles and throwing you into an intense orgasm. Your pussy clenched around him and you held onto him, your body trembling against him. “Fuck!” Mick’s pace never faltered as you came down from the high. You pulled his face in for a kiss, pulling his bottom lip into your mouth. You felt his moan vibrate against your mouth as his pace quickened. He continued to rub your clit, bringing you closer and closer to a second release. His thrusts started to get lazy, his grip on your hair tightened and his fingers worked faster against your clit, forcing you into that second orgasm. You moaned against his mouth as you clenched around him for the second time, pulling him into his own release. You felt him coat your walls as his movements slowed and eventually coming to a stop.

The two of you stayed in each other’s embrace as you caught your breath. You opened your eyes to see him staring at you. You smiled at him as he reached up to cup your face and place a kiss on your forehead. You closed your eyes with a hum, your lips forming a smile. “I don’t know what I would do if I had lost you, love. I was scared.” Mick pulled away and ran his thumb over the scar. “I felt so useless.” You placed your hand over his and he looked up. “Look, Mick, I do this for a living. The possibility that I could die comes with the job.” You cupped his face and pulled his forehead against yours. “Y/n?” You hummed as a response and closing your eyes. “You asked me why I cared so much. I-“ you cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. “I think you showed me well enough why. Micky.” He smiled down at you, wondering how in the hell he got to this point in his life. Somewhere through all of the shit the British Men of Letters have put him through, he met you. You were his light in the dark tunnel he found himself in and he would do anything in his power to make sure that light doesn’t go out.

“How about we get cleaned up and grab some dinner.” You squeaked when he lifted you off the glass table and kissed you. “Then maybe we can do this again but with the privacy of my living quarters.” You started to collect your clothes as Mick pulled his pants up. You pulled your pants back on yourself and picked up your still soaked panties. You walked over to the Mick and shoved it in his pocket. “That better be a promise, Mr. Davies.”


End file.
